thewalkfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bloody Bridegroom
'A Bloody Bridegroom' is the sixteenth episode of 'The Walk'. "It might be tough getting out of this sticky situation without backup." You arrive at Harsham House to find a disturbing scene of blood and destruction. Maybe best to move on. There are 20 landscape features to be scanned and two collectibles. There are two bonus audio recordings. The walking time for the shortest route is 94 minutes, and there are two divergent paths. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio clips from this episode appear in "1.09 - Jumping at Shadows". The snyopsis is "None of the 'safe houses' Charlie keeps guiding you to seem to be that safe, and the paths between them are even more perilous. Could this latest house be haunted? Everyone is trying to keep a level head about a series of mysterious happenstances, but the challenges of uncertain terrain only magnify your dread." Plot Summary Step Back Gently Stanton and the others help you out of the bog. Emma says that Lawrence should have listened to Charlie; when Jackson asks who this is, Emma says it's the name she has given her anger. Restored Lawrence admits to having fiddled with the boxes accidentally until he had turned them off. Charlie is amazed. Paul points out that the manor has smoke rising from it. Stanton says it's probably from a chimney. Probably. Harsham House You arrive at Harsham House. Emma is sure she has heard of the place before. Someone has set fire to furniture outside the house. There's blood on the door. There's more in the kitchen sink, and on the floor. Jackson goes to take a look out back. Lawrence makes a disturbing discovery in the bathroom. Stanton and Charlie order the group out and onwards, it's clearly too dangerous to stay here. What Happened Back There? Everyone speculates about what happened at Harsham House. Stanton states that the Burn must have killed the owners. Paul wonders why the Burn weren't lying in wait at Harsham House, and Lawrence wonders where the bodies went. Emma thinks they may have been surprised by how quickly the group has arrived at Harsham House, and that the Burn were intending to return to the building, clean it up and pretend to be the owners. Stanton says that this means the group needs to continue travelling, but without lights. Not Much Daylight Left It's getting dark and the group watches the sun set. Everyone wonders how they will be able to find their way without light. You all suddenly realise that Jackson is missing. Reaching Out You head into the woods as night falls. Lawrence comments that it looks as though the trees are reaching out for you. Charlie says that she will guide the group, and you need to head towards a steeple in the distance. Bonus Material * 'Newspaper article': A newspaper article dated April 19, 2012: "Aisling Foster move from Harvard": "A new joint project run by several Scottish Universities in conjunction with GCHQ into machine learning has attracted high-profile neuroscience engineer Aisling Foster from her position at Harvard. She'll work with technologist and theorist Robert Emmanuel and a number of senior staff on the project, which has won grants totaling over £25m in the past six months. The programme's intelligent transmitter fields won the prestigious Levene Prize last summer. Foster declared herself delighted with the appointment and hopes 'to make real progress on some of the most pressing problems facing our society today'." * 'Newspaper article': An article about newborn orangutan twins born at Edinburgh zoo. * 'Play-only MP3 player': Found in Harsham House, this is a recording of a man who briefly tells of the deaths of the rest of his party at the hands of an unnamed, undescribed female (presumably these are whose remains the group finds when they arrive). The rest of the recording is a warning to anyone else who comes to the house to get away and not come near "her". The final words are a message for Peter in Sydenham that the unnamed speaker loves him. The recording ends with screaming. * 'Unusual audio device': A recording of a woman asking a young girl some questions. The woman calls her Marianne and asking if she remembers her. The girl eventually remembers that she is her father's sister, "Mummy Foster". Foster prompts her to remember certain details from when they met, like what cake tastes like. At the end of the recording she comments, "Looks like the sensory inputs have calibrated correctly." She then gives Marianne a game: Ludo, commenting that Marianne and her sister love playing games. Marianne enthusiastically agrees. Landscape Features * Smashed video camera * Empty jerry can * Paracord * One welly * Discarded ammo * Bog myrtle * Woman's shoe * Topiary * Elder tree * Badger tracks * Bloodstain * Bracken * Foxhole * Disturbed earth * Sleeping roll * Ghost walk sign * Tawny owl * Hawthorne tree Continuity * The recording is later revealed to be of Marianne and Professor Aisling Foster. * Jackson later reveals that he vanished to investigate the transmitter at Harsham HouseMy Face Shall Be Hidden. Trivia * The title is a reference from the King James Bible, from Exodus 4:25-26: "Then Zipporah took a sharp stone, and cut off the foreskin of her son, and cast it at Moses' feet, and said, 'Surely a bloody bridegroom art thou to me'." Category:Episode